Jetera
A warrior who assumed the name of Jetera lives on the island of Erkelon. He is a member of the Toa Vihagu. History In Awakening, Jetera finds himself on the island of Erkelon, without knowledge of his true name or how to access his powers. He quickly regathers himself, and shortly after is discovered by Mokatu, who he befriends. Mokatu's mentions their meeting to his mentor, Emekal, who invites Jetera to join the Toa Vihagu. In the next several months, Jetera improves his combat skills (still without knowledge of his powers) and becomes friends to many of the Toa Vihagu. He has also discovered that he has a connection to the mythical Stormhawk. In Power, Jetera joins a force of Toa that attempts to retake the island of Talis from The Malevolent. During the attempt, he first unlocks his powers, and uses them to defeat a Senti named Galek. While on Talis, Jetera is visited by the island's Protector, who confirms that Jetera is the Stormhawk, and gives him Faera, a blade believed to belong to the Stormhawk. After the Battle of Talis, Jetera returned to Erkelon to refine his control over his element, and a few months afterward proved himself to be a formidable elemental force in the Battle of Verius. At the beginning of his second year as a member of the Toa Vihagu, he has a good deal of raw elemental strength and combat experience under his belt. Personality Jetera's initially arbitrary personality upon arrival seems to have stabilized into a single overall personality: An optimistic outlook on the future of the world he lives in, and a desire to better himself. Outside of his comrades among the Vihagu, he speaks little, but enjoys encouraging his allies or interrupting a grave mood with terse, often sarcastic comments. Among others he shows a simple, non-verbal desire to help. While what little he can see of his past and future indicates a dark nature for him, he seems intent on preventing that part of him from coming to pass again. With no sense of morality on arrival, he has built his own based on how he is able to strengthen those on "the right side" in whatever way seems fitting to him. Powers and abilities When he arrived on the island, Jetera had no weapons, except for his Surgical Knives, which are his primary sidearms. As such, he has experimented with multiple weapons, including some strange weapons left behind by Erkelon's ancient races. During the campaign in Talis, Jetera was given Faera, the alleged Stormhawk's Blade, an electrically charged Sword that even he cannot control in himself. As such, he equipped himself with a pair of Steel Gauntlets, which insulate him enough from the weapon's energy to allow him to control it. At other times, he wields Sable, a rapier coated in pitch, and can be almost invisible at times. The conquest of Talis was also where Jetera managed to unlock his element of Lightning. However, he is not always in control of his element, and must wait until he can feel his power "turn on" before he can use it. Example Powers .]] *Stasis Net: Jetera generates a web of static electricity between his hands, which he can launch from his hands or release into the air. When someone runs into the static net, it will close around them, stunning them. Stasis Net is one of the few powers that Jetera can use when his elemental control is not "turned on". *Lightning: A simple power, with which Jetera directs his elemental charge into a single electric bolt, shocking enemies. *Phantom Strike: Jetera directs his electrical energy to one "edge" of his body (front, back, left, right, or up.) When the electric charge is released, it launches Jetera away from where the charge denotated, and also keeps that part of his body charged, so that he can slam into enemies with that charge body part. More recently, he has been able to use Faera as an extension of his body for this attack. *Thunder Blade: Jetera takes Faera and plunges its blade into the ground. When struck, Faera releases a thunder wave that shakes the ground near where it is, shaking up nearby enemies. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Zerkah - team leader, Lord **Mokatu -- friend, brother-in-arms **Ayen -- sister-in-arms **Drainu -- brother-in-arms **Saidon -- friend, rival **Shaju -- brother-in-arms **Therina -- sister-in-arms **Makaen -- friend Appearances *Awakening *Meeting *Echoes *Rivals *Power *Resurgence *Fealty *Destinies Gallery Outfits Trivia *Jetera has had five versions of his MOC, two of which are still a part of the Spirit Shadows continuity and one of which only makes one appearance. **His first version was a direct attempt to replicate Jethryn's stealth outfit in the style of the Masters. **The fourth version (with the cloak) was made using Kylo Ren's outfit as a primary inspiration. This version also represents the character of Jethryn in the "Dark Horses Alternate Universe". **The second and third versions (both no longer a part of the storyline) and the fifth (current) version were all attempts at mixing the stealth mission-based first version with the fantasy armor styles that the most recent versions of the Vihagu are all intended to have. *All the Toa Vihagu are based on Stormjay Rider's real life friends. As his own selfMOC, Jetera not only shares much of Stormjay Rider's own personality, but also a lot of his physical appearance, specifically his "winter weather" outfit. *Jetera's current mask references Jethryn's "conduit mask", and the visor was an element used in Jetera version 3.1. Previous masks have referenced the very first version of Jethryn made, as well as Stormjay Rider's first set, Piruk. Category:Toa Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Toa of Fire